Episode 4841 (21 April 2014)
Ian’s convinced Lucy’s giving him the silent treatment and leaves her another voicemail. Ian tries to make amends with Peter, pleading he was desperate to make Lucy feel loved, but Peter won’t listen. Jane’s keen to test the restaurant burger menu for their first booking. Ian’s worried that Lucy didn’t come home again and tells Jane of their argument. Jane berates Ian for saying Lucy was his favourite, and suggests attempting to reconcile with a family meal. Shabnam’s unenthusiastic but Masood insists she attend. Ian calls at Aleks’ flat to recruit Jake’s help; Jake frantically covers his hangover from Ian. Jane tackles Peter, pleading that he means the world to all of them. On Walford common, a little girl comes across Lucy’s body in the woods. Peter arrives at the restaurant and offers to call Lucy for Ian. Ian apologises profusely for his insensitive comment, swears he’s proud of both twins and wants to move on as a family. Meanwhile, in a white police tent, Lucy’s body is photographed by SOCOs in paper suits. Peter leaves Lucy a voicemail, buys her a drink and waits for her in the Vic. Denise asks Shabnam to cover her Minute Mart shifts - she’s leaving Ian. Shabnam insinuates there are other people around to look after Ian. While he waits in the Vic, Peter makes peace with Lee about Lucy. At the restaurant, Ian’s reluctant to serve up without the twins but Jane insists. On Walford common, Lucy’s body is loaded into a police car in a body bag. At the restaurant, Ian’s hurt that neither the twins nor Denise have shown up. Ian finds Peter in the Vic and berates him in front of the whole pub, despite Peter’s protests that he’s waiting for Lucy. When Ian vents his anger at Lee, Mick orders him to leave. Peter refuses to go with Ian – no wonder Lucy didn’t show up! At the Beales’, Denise is on the phone to Libby planning to catch a train to Oxford when Ian arrives, upset. Ian admits Lucy’s having problems but refuses to discuss it. Denise convinces Ian to return to the restaurant; Ian leaves a note for Lucy and sends Denise on ahead while he checks Max’s house. A car pulls up outside the Beales’. When there’s no answer at Max’s, Ian leaves Lucy another voicemail. Ian crosses the Square to see two plainclothes police officers ringing his doorbell – DS Bryant and DC Summerhayes. Inside, DS Bryant informs Ian the body of a young woman was discovered earlier today - they believe it’s Lucy. Lee tells Mick that Lucy didn’t attend Roxy’s party. Shirley suggests serving food to cash in on people’s hangovers. Mick proudly shows off the trophy he’s bought for the pool tournament. Stan’s not happy when Tina and Shirley recruit Aunt Babe’s help with the catering. Billy and Phil lose the first pool semi-final to Alfie and Terry. Dexter’s embarrassed that Lee’s thrashing him and Nancy in the second semi; when Lee deliberately misses his shot, Nancy throws the game - she’s not a charity case. Shirley informs Babe that Stan was arrested for handling mobile phones; Babe demands to know if Dean’s involved and threatens that she’s watching Stan. Stan thinks Babe’s worse than Sylvie. Mick and Lee face Alfie and Terry in the pool final; Linda reminds Mick to remember the golden rule. Mick pots the white ball and declares Alfie and Terry the champions. Terry and Alfie celebrate with a large round of drinks. Mick confides in Lee the Landlord’s golden rule – never beat the punters. Bianca drags Whitney to the Vic to face Lee. Lee cajoles Whitney to spend his last Saturday night of leave with him; she reveals she knows he slept with Lucy. Lee knows he’s beaten, but grins that Whitney’s an unbelievable kisser. When Nikki arrives, Bianca wants to leave but Whitney throws her advice back at her – front it out. Bianca bristles as Nikki smirks she brought Terry luck for the pool tournament. In the Minute Mart, Jay’s perplexed to find Abi buying antacid when she wasn’t at Roxy’s party. Abi brings the tablets home to a hungover Max. Lauren leaves Lucy a voicemail wondering why she didn’t attend Roxy’s party. Max snaps when Lauren questions if Lucy’s been in touch. When Ian calls round, Max skulks in the kitchen and doesn’t answer the door. Cast ;Ian Beale.........................................................................Adam Woodyatt ;Lucy Beale..........................................................................Hetti Bywater ;Peter Beale..............................................................................Ben Hardy ;Denise Fox..........................................................................Diane Parish ;Jane Beale...........................................................................Laurie Brett ;Max Branning.......................................................................Jake Wood ;Lauren Branning.......................................................Jacqueline Jossa ;Abi Branning...............................................................Lorna Fitzgerald ;Jay Brown..................................................................Jamie Borthwick ;Lola Pearce..................................................................Danielle Harold ;Billy Mitchell..................................................................Perry Fenwick ;Phil Mitchell...............................................................Steve McFadden ;Sharon Rickman...............................................................Letitia Dean ;Alfie Moon.......................................................................Shane Richie ;Kat Moon......................................................................Jessie Wallace ;Bianca Butcher..............................................................Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan...........................................................Terry Alderton ;Nikki Spraggan.............................................................Rachel Wilde ;Jake Stone...................................................................Jamie Lomas ;Aleks Shirovs.........................................................Kristian Kiehling ;Masood Ahmed............................................................Nitin Ganatra ;Shabnam Masood....................................................Rakhee Thakrar ;Whitney Dean...........................................................Shona McGarty ;Dexter Hartman................................................................Khali Best ;Nancy Carter....................................................................Maddy Hill ;Johnny Carter.................................................................Sam Strike ;Lee Carter......................................................Danny-Boy Hatchard ;Linda Carter.................................................................Kellie Bright ;Mick Carter....................................................................Danny Dyer ;Shirley Carter...............................................................Linda Henry ;Tina Carter..................................................Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Stan Carter.................................................................Timothy West ;Babe Smith...........................................................Annette Badland ;DC Emma Summerhayes............................................Anna Acton ;Cindy Williams.............................................................Mimi Keene ;Bobby Beale................................................................Rory Stroud ;Maude.......................................................................Rhiannon Hall ;DS Bryant...................................................................Glen Wallace Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes